A Gift like No Other
by Gamerofloz
Summary: For PitFTW and Golfer's romance contest. It's Valentines Day, and Link needs a gift for Zelda. Oneshot. ZeLink, MarioxPeach, RoyxLilina,Toon LinkxTetra and more, but mainly ZeLink. K rating


**Well, here's my contest entry and first attempt at a romance story**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, at all

A Gift like No Other

It was the 12th of February and rather late at night, because most of the guys were playing Call of Duty: World at War on their PS3. You see, most of the guys thought that there were no good shooters on the Wii, so they begged Master Hand until he bought them a PS3, and then, the console wars began in the Smash Mansion. Most of the guys favoured the PS3, for reasons stated above; however, Link, Snake, Mario, the kid Smashers, the Pokèmon and the girls favoured the Wii. But back to the guys, who were playing blowtorch and corkscrew.

"QUICK! BURN THAT PATCH OF GRASS!" Roy shouted.

"GANONDORF! COVER IKE!" Bowser yelled.

Elsewhere in the room, Link and Snake were talking.

"Hey Snake, how come you like the Wii more? You would seem to like this game more?" Link asked to which Snake replied.

"I was in the war they are playing through, the soldiers always missed their loved ones, but, I myself never have had a girlfriend, so it didn't bother me."

"Hm… I think I know that feeling…" Link said, thinking back to his quests.

"Anyway, I'm off to bed, see ya." Link said as he departed.

The following morning, Master Hand called all the Smashers to an announcement.

"As you all know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I want you all to act like you're not in an animosity with each other. Unfortunately, I fear some will not go with this plan." Master Hand said switching his gaze to Link and Ganondorf, who had their hands near the hilts of their swords, ready to draw if the other attacked.

Later that day, some Smashers went to buy gifts for their Valentines, be they at the Smashers homeworld or at the Mansion.

"Link, come on, let's go already, I gotta buy a gift for Tetra!" Toon Link said.

"Did you forget that I have NO RUPEES at the moment because of you?" Link replied.

"Oh yeah… but it was funny as though, wasn't it?"

"TOON LINK, you almost killed everyone in the mansion you thickhead. Luckily the only thing lost was my bag of rupees …" Link said.

"Go with everyone else, my Valentine won't be getting a gift this year…" Link sighed, then turned around and walked back in the mansion.

As Link walked back to his room, an idea struck him.

"If I can't buy her a gift, I'll make the best one she'll ever get!" Link stayed in his room for the rest of the day, as he had taken his strongest weapon to his most useful item. He shattered the Magic Armour with the Megaton Hammer, then welded it together with the Master Sword and the Fire Medallion until he had made a golden heart with a fragment of a blueish-green gem embedded in it and as you opened it up, a gold ring with another fragment of a blueish-green gem in it.

"Perfect!" Link said happily to himself.

Later that night, after dinner, Link stopped Wario to ask him some thing.

"Wario, I need a favour of you."

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE!" replied a rude Wario

"Well, for Valentine's day tomorrow, I want to create a scene for my gift." Link said, then pulled the remaining fragments of crystals out.

"I'm listening, I'm listening." said Wario whose mood had changed at the sight of the reward.

"Okay, when Master Hand gives a gift to Zelda, you run out and steal it, make sure she doesn't open it, then I come and steal it of you, okay?" Link said.

"This is my payment, I presume?" Wario questioned.

"Yes." was all that Link replied, before giving Wario the fragments and leaving.

The next morning, the Smashers were in their lounge room. Some of them held gifts; Master Hand had collected those meant for the members of the mansion. Roy was the first to bring a gift up.

"Please send this to my wife, Lilina in the kingdom of Lycia" Master Hand snapped his fingers, and gift was gone, transported to Lycia with powerful magic. Toon Link walked up next.

"Please send this to Tetra in New Hyrule" Master hand snapped his fingers and the gift was transported. Young Link walked up next followed by Luigi, Sonic, Ness, Lucas, Olimar, and Fox.

"Okay, next are gifts for others in the Mansion, oh, there's only two here." everyone was happy because last year, a massive fight broke out for multiple reasons.

"The first one is for Peach." Master hand handed her the gift. Peach ran up and hugged Mario.

"And the second one is for Zelda." however, as he handed Zelda the gift Wario ran through and grabbed it people screamed and shouted but Link dashed at him, grabbed the gift and ran to Zelda. He got down on one knee, and said…

"Zelda, will you marry me?" many "Awwwwwww's" were heard. Zelda sat there for a second before responding.

"Yes."

**If you liked it, please review, if you didn't, don't bother reviewing unless you will give me tips for in the future.**


End file.
